Jack and Snow
by hiddenviolet
Summary: Aster never thought that the weirdest kids in school would become close friends with him. After years of being withdrawn will he find love?
1. First Meeting

Aster walked into the meeting. The meeting was for anybody who had one of the problems on the list. The list included anorexia, self mutilation, and things like that. He was bullied a lot as a kid and started coming of his own will a couple years ago. Maria one of the initiators came over to him.

"Hey Aster I was wondering if you could do something for me," he nodded, "well I was hoping you that would talk with a couple of new kids. They are really quiet, though I am positive they are here of there own will. I am hoping you can get them to talk.

"Sure. Where are they," he asked. She pointed to two white haired kids. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys. My name is Aster," he said giving them a smile.

"Hello," said the boy, "I'm Jack and this is Snow. She's a bit shy. So I'll probably do most of the talking."

"Well Jack, Snow do you want to talk about why you are here," he asked them. What surprised both is when Snow spoke up first.

"The truth is I started before my family problems. So I really don't know why I do it but I do so I am here," she said fairly quietly. Then Jack explained his problems. He was fairly ignored by his father and he did it as a way out from the depression. While his little sister was smothered they seem to forget that he even existed. They talked like that for the rest of the night until it was time for them to go. The next two weeks they came to the meetings and talked to him. It was the last night before school started.

He wanted to ask them what school they were going to but they weren't there. This wasn't surprising after all why would two teenagers want to spend there last night before school started at a meeting with a bunch of depressed adults. Aster thought about what they had told him at the last meeting. They had known each other since they were kids. At first it was good but then they both started cutting and things went down hill from there. They were both really nice and didn't deserve there lots of life but he was going to help them.


	2. New Freinds?

Aster walked into the school and was immediately tackled by his friend Toothiana or just Tooth.

"Yah your back. I missed you so much. I can't believe how many classes we have together three out of four." she was by now talking a million miles an hour.

"Tooth calm down. It's only been two weeks," he said with an eye roll. He looked around for North and Sandy but instead he caught sight of his two new friends. Snow and Jack were walking together. They seemed to be talking about something.

"Hey guys," he said and they both jumped. Man they never seemed to relax.

"Uh...Hey Aster. How's it going," said Jack. Snow of course stayed really quiet.

"Great. First day is always exciting right?"

"Something like that," muttered Snow. He rolled his eyes at them as his friends came running over.

"Aster who are your friends," chirped Tooth. The two of them didn't look very comfortable with his group around. For a fleeting moment he wondered why. Eh they were probably just shy.

"This is Jack and Snow," he said with a little smile.

Snow's PoV

I was knee deep in a conversation when my friend Aster from support group walked up to us. We did some chatter for a minute when his group walked up. When he introduced us I really thought I was going to faint. Then the introductions came.

"This is Toothiana we call her Tooth," he began, "Nickolas St. North, North, and Sanderson Shooner we call him Sandy. Sandy is mute." She was by now having to resist the urge to glare at him. What was he thinking really? Come on. They were about to make me say something until the bell rang. Thank God. The two of them had all but one class together because he took theater and she took art. Her classes were Advanced Geometry, Advanced History, Advanced Science and of course art. Why she was taking all advanced classes she had no idea. These were all sophomore classes but here she was a freshman and taking them. As the others hurried ahead she started scanning class numbers. As the others entered a classroom she mentally pleaded _not that one not that one._ As she looked up yup that one.

She entered the room and was about to sit down when they caught sight of her. Great just great. Tooth squealed. She chose a desk in the back next to Jack. She had known him for years they shared everything. Their happiness, their grief and their cutting. Counselors said they should just never talk again but they couldn't do that. She sighed and pulled out her notebook. She knew Aster was being nice but at this stage it was hard to make new friends, especially ones that knew about her past.

"Now today we will start a new project," started the teacher you will get into groups of six and put together a list of similar likes and dislikes. Then put it on a poster." Aster's group looked at each other and smiled. I looked up in horror at what the teacher had just said. _Nonononono_ the thought bombarded in my head how could she do this to us. I groaned how was I going to get through this day?

* * *

**I hate this chapter but owell. Hopefully the next will be better, longer, and up sooner till then violet**


	3. The universe hates me

Snow's Pov

They all decided to rope Jack and I into there group. Seriously did they not pick up on the body language. I sighed well at least it was better with a group you knew somewhat then a bunch of complete strangers. Immediately the girl (Tooth?) started talking a million miles an hour. I barely caught any of it something about glitter and colored markers. Bloody hell I thought to myself. First I was forced to leave my home in Scotland now I have to endure this. God why can I never catch a break?

"Tooth, calm down. You don't want to scare away our new friends, do you," the Russian said. Oh what was his name? North yes that was it. Aster just rolled his eyes. I was so deep in thought that I missed it when Jack cracked a joke. Everybody laughed and it pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You all right Snow," Jack questioned me. I knew he was concerned because he called me Snow and not princess.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said biting back the words that were about to spill forth. I was not fine. I was exhausted. I, of course, had forgotten to take my thyroid medicine and I was feeling the full effect. Jack knew I was lying but didn't say anything so it meant he probably knew what was going on. I wanted to be snarky and mean but it just wasn't my style so I just flashed a fake smile and said,

"Well we should probably get to work." We spent the whole time making lists and planning the stupid poster. Why we were doing this in geometry I had no idea. The bell rang and I practically bolted out of there. I needed to take my thyroid. I dashed to my locker and pulled it open. I pretended to check my next class while pulling out one of the thyroid and popping in my mouth I decided to swallow to take down the chances of getting caught.

"I was wondering why you dashed out of there," said a voice making me jump I turned and there was Aster.

"I was just checking what my next class was," the lie rolled off of my tongue.

"Uh huh. You told me you have an idetic memory. So how could you have possibly forgotten? Plus you had your schedule with you. So what are you taking?" I glared at him why did he have to poke holes in my cover. I sighed there was no way I was going to get out of this without telling him.

"I was taking my thyroid. Look I have an under-active thyroid and I need to take the hormone to keep going. See you later." I pushed off and started walking towards my next class. I prayed he was not in it. But fate had other plans in mind. He was in my next two classes. I sighed happily after science because next was art and the school principal said that very few people took art so it was unlikely that they were in that class. Of course the dream team four had all the rest of my classes but it was a small school. I entered the art room and sat down near the back. This was the only class I didn't have with Jack. Of course the universe hated me and Aster walked in. Of all the electives why did he have to take this one?He decided that sitting next to me was going to be the best option. I narrowed my eyes as he took his seat. Aster in turn rolled his and sat down.

"You really need to work on your people skills you know that?"

"My people skills are fine I just happen to have a blatant disregard for peoples' feelings."

"You are incredibly frustrating."

"So why don't you leave me alone. It's not like any of _your_ friends will mind."

"So you won't mind?" I stared at him in shock did he just call me a friend? I think he did. It just rolled off his tongue like it was natural. Man was this frustrating. Thankfully the teacher walked in. She looked at me and shrugged. Since Jack and I were cousins we both knew how this went. They would look at us and see our pale hair, white skin and icy blue eyes and immediately decide that we were trouble makers. Not only that but we both got picked on a lot on account of our odd appearances. This was going to be a long year. The teacher, like all the others, didn't really have a set lesson plan so she let us get out the paint and brushes trusting the small class of thirteen to behave. Aster was right of course I had an idetic memory so I decided to paint the one place that made me happy. Scotland. Art flew by and by the time it was time to go I had finished half of me painting.

"Whatever you're working on today you'll be allowed to finish tomorrow so please set them over here," said the teacher. Aster looked at my painting and I swear his eyes popped out of his head.

"Oh My God. How did you do that? I have never seen a painting like that. Where is it of?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's of my home in Scotland. I have always painted like this. Remember I have an idetic memory. It's easy to take the memory and put it onto paper. On that note the bell rang and I took off for home not really wanting to say anything else. Jack caught up to me quickly.

"Hey princess. How was your day? Or should I say last class?"

"Ugh I can't believe that Aster has every class with me yeesh. You'd think he was a stalker."

"I know turns out the fabulous three are taking theater. Come on lets just go home maybe we can take our minds off of our horrible days.

* * *

**To all my readers I am sorry this took so long my life is crazy and I am working on other stories. Please Review. I am sorry if this story sucks it is my first fanfiction.**

**hiddenviolet**


End file.
